Happy New Year
by noxbocksty
Summary: China visits Japan; a man collapses. America does work around the house; something is very wrong between two lovers. Two very different scenes intertwined. Future. M for second chapter. Current pairings: NiChu, USUK; more to come. Dark/apocalypse future.
1. Happy New Year

A knock sounded on the door, and Japan went to open it.

_The lady- no, man- he was a man with long hair- coughed up blood, choking on the black liquid as it dribbled out of his mouth._

His adopted brother stood there, smiling warmly, wearing traditional red robes as he was wont to do.

_The other man next to him knelt down with a careful expressionless look, wiping the liquid away, muttering something about civil war._

"Chugokku-nii-san," he said, bowing, "I didn't think you would come."

_The ponytail of the firstman was coming loose, and his brown hair, sticking to his face, became tainted with blood._

China smiled, and said, "No, it's just that I haven't seen my Kiku-di in a while, have I? And that's as good a reason as any."

_The second man lifted the other over his shoulder and started jogging away from the spot where he had collapsed._

Japan bowed again, and, after China had removed his shoes, he led him inside the house.

_What seemed like minutes later, but was in reality hours, the sick man was lying on a table, like one you would see in a veterinary office, strapped down._

The two sat themselves down around Japan's kotatsu, and sipped freshly made green tea, quite comfortable in the familiar quiet.

_Another young man came in, dressed in patched clothing (which was better than anything the other two had), and snapped on plastic gloves, leaning down to examine the man as he twitched, as if in a fit, with more black blood spilling out of his mouth._

"So," China said, draining the last of his tea, "Gung hai fat choi, Riben!"

_"Japan, what were you two doing before China collapsed?" the examiner inquired._

Japan raised an eyebrow playfully, deciding to humor his brother: "The lunar new year was yesterday, nii-san."

_"We were walking," the young man now known as Japan replie, his voice trying to be steady._

"I know that; I am five thousand years old after all," China laughed lightly.

_The other man adjusted his glasses, mulling over for a moment what Japan said, then asked, "What has been happening politically in China?"_

Japan gave him a small smile at that, reminded of old times.

_"He got a new leader a month ago, although he is still a communist, like his predecessors."_

China was elated: he had made his stoic baby brother smile!

_"He must have changed something, probably the law, and incited unrest in the populace."_

Japan tensed when China reached over and hugged him, then relaxed, resting his hand on the back of China's red robe.

_"What can we do?"Japan asked, internally reassuring himelf with _I can trust his advice now; he takes life more seriously now after Beikoku...

The moment was ruined when China started twitching and jerking around, his grip on Japan tightening reflexively.

_"Not that I know of; it'll be like this for a long time. These are the signs of a revolution, it happened to France too."_

Knowing what was happening, but also knowing that he couldn't do anything about it, Japan hugged his brother close, not caring as a Nation's black blood stained his pristine white uniform.

_Cradling the now unconscious China in his arms, Japan took his leave, calling over his shoulder, "Arigatou gozaimusen, Amerika-san."_

Because things like this had been happening for centuries now: China's people wanted to revolt, but, never having the tools or strength to do so, it all effected China like this.

_America stared after the two Asian men disappearing over the barren horizon that used to be Russia, now a nuclear tainted wasteland, wondering idly what would happen when the last economic powerhouse collapsed._

Pressing his face to the soft black hair, Japan let tears escape from the corners of his eyes.

_Things were changing again._

Things had changed.

* * *

Hi! I'm Zinc. This is my first published story, which was originally written in March of 2010, when my OTP was ChuNi. I recently found it and decided "eh why the hell not" and revised it.

If y'all don't understand what's happening, the italics are the past, and the normal print is the present. Notice how China says he is 5000- this is written a thousand years in the future.

Translations, even the basic ones:

"Chugokku-nii-san": (Japanese) Big brother China, roughly.

"Kiku-di": (Chinese) Little brother Kiku, again roughly.

"Gung hai fat choi, Riben!": (Chinese) Happy New year, Japan! Forgive me if I'm wrong; the last time I've heard someone say that is in fifth grade.

Beikoku: (Japanese) England, basically. Igirisu is Britain; Beikoku is England. Interestingly enough, Eikoku is the name for America.

"Arigatou gozaimusen": (Japanese) A very formal thank you.

Thank you for reading my old crap! I don't mind if you review or not.


	2. Good Night

America watched the two figures leave, not moving until they had disappeared over the barren horizon. He then turned to go inside, the door shutting behind him joined by the sound of the locks activating one-by-one.

_The man ran his left hand down his back, his right gripping his hair. He let out a drawled out moan in response to the other assaulting his mouth with his tongue, invading every crevice and leaving a wonderful taste. _

The blond pulled off his gloves with a snap, and threw them in the washing bin. He pushed his glasses up his nose, heading towards the kitchen.

"_I want your damned trousers _off_," he panted as soon as his lips were released, trying to move away from the hand that was now making patterns on his inner thigh. "It's not fair if you're fully clothed, at least take off- ahnnn!"_

"Hey England!" he shouted, "I'm gonna make dinner, so don't complain!" America opened the icebox, peering inside to see what they had left.

_The man cut him off with a hand on his member, running his thumb over the head. He tried to protest again, but was silenced a second time as the hand ran up and down the shaft._

Hmm; not much… America did what he could with what he had, though, and carried two plates of sustenance into the bedroom. He set one on the nightstand and the other on his lap, his fork stabbing a section of neutra and taking a bit out of it.

_He moaned as the other bit and licked his way down his body, stopping just short of where he needed it most. He moaned now in frustration, then tried to move to get what he wanted for himself._

The candle suddenly went out, so America switched it back on so he wouldn't lose the rhythm of England's breathing, which had always calmed him. He hoped the he would wake up soon, before his neutral got cold, so he could tell him all about what had happened to China.

_His mouth was centimeters away from the other's before he was forced back down by two powerful hands on his hips. He struggled to wrest his way out of his grasp, but the stronger man did not lessen his hold._

The American gazed fondly at England's sleeping face, peaceful for once in slumber. America remembered the terrible times when it had always been either frowning or blank; he really didn't prefer anything over the Briton's radiant smile.

"_What on earth are you getting at?" he snapped, now squirming with the bonds on his wrists too. The other stared apathetically down at his body, dark blue eyes betraying nothing but lust._

America lifted his feet onto England's bed. He would get scolded for it, but he would take them off when England woke up.

"_Al-Alfred," he breathed, eyes widening and pulse quickening, now visibly scared. "I don't know what the meaning of this is but ahhhHH!"_

Although he ate slowly, America soon finished his neutral. Looking forlornly at the unfinished face and the still-asleep England before him, he stood up and, after washing his plate, shouted, "Hey, I'm stepping out for a bit so don't yell if I'm not here when you wake up!"; with that, the blond stepped out the door, starting out only after assuring that the locks had locked.

_The scream was for the nails raked down his stomach, leaving trails of blood behind that dripped down to stain the mattress. "_You_ do not call me 'Alfred'," the larger man snarled, "_You_ call me_ _'America'- you lost the right to call my name after _you _tried to drag me_ _down with you."_

America meandered down a well-traveled path, not really thinking about anything in particular but not really noticing his surroundings until he arrived at the place he always managed to end up. He sighed.

_In shock, he wasn't able to say anything even as the man continued to inform him that he was merely extracting payment for all the help. He managed to wake up, however, when the man suddenly took him, without any preparation, causing him to cry out in pain._

He was once again at the White Cliffs of Dover, which were once treasured by England, but were now destroyed, black with soot instead of white. He swallowed a lump in his throat (they had been beautiful in the moonlight), and walked back to the house.

_It was agony to him, both physically and mentally. He could only repeat "not my America, not my America" desperately as the man above him used his body._

America once again sat at England's bedside, gazing mournfully at the body, and realized again that England probably wasn't going to wake up. And when he did, he would hate him and never want to be around him.

_He lay there, weeping, as the man calmly pulled his clothes on and left the room without a backward glance to the bruised and broken body behind him. The sheets were wet with cum and blood._

Because it was all his fault: he had destroyed the Cliffs, he had made England this way, and he hated himself for it. America could take care of England, cry himself to sleep at night, and repent.

Repent, and repent.

* * *

I wrote a continuation. DUN DUN DUN, BAD AMERICA. But… poor America. At least he's sorry about it.

Next chapter might be about… huh. I don't know. Canada? Scotland and Wales? Norway? France? The EU? The Baltics? I've no idea at this point if I'll even do another chapter…

Oh, neutra=tofu but not? Fake food. Also, notice the icebox… I've reposted the first chapter because it contained some possible spoilers in the AN, ja.

Best regards,

Zinc


End file.
